Kara Thrace
(2378-2379, 2380-present) |Occupation=Starfleet officer, Starfleet Marine officer |Serial number=SP-140-213-479 |Rank=Commander, formerly Lieutenant Commander, Ensign, Lieutenant junior grade Lieutenant |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Kara Thrace in 2386 }} Kara Thrace is a female Human who is a Starfleet officer and Starfleet Marine officer in the 24th century who is a marine fighter pilot on the . Kara is a member of the Starfleet Marine Corps. Kara Thrace or more commonly known by her pilot callsign of Starbuck is a gifted fighter pilot, with an attitude that has hindered her career in Starfleet. However, Typhuss has confidence in Thrace's military skills, and she greatly aids the USS Intrepid-A inside and out of the cockpit. Kara is the current CAG of the USS Intrepid-A. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Early life Thrace's mother Socrata was a former Starfleet Marine Corps sergeant major. She beat her daughter so frequently that Thrace came to accept pain as a way of life . Her father Dreilide was a pianist and composer. Kara seems to have been closer to him than with her mother until he left them. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Career as a cadet Thrace eventually left home to join Starfleet. During her training, she was disciplined for insubordinate conduct towards superior officers. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Early Starfleet career USS Kansas (2360-2371) In 2360, Kara served on the , a starship with the rank of Lieutenant, Kara was the tactical officer aboard the USS Kansas. Kara served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. In 2371, the USS Kansas's mission was to meet the USS Yorktown at Deep Space 9 for final crew members and personnel before continuing on to the Gamma Quadrant for it’s mission of exploration. While at DS9 Captain Walker received his final orders via Commander Benjamin Sisko. The standing orders were primarily exploration and the Kansas was only to fire in defence and only if communications were unavailable. Captain Walker relayed the orders to his ship and departed DS9 and entered the wormhole officially starting its first mission into the Gamma Quadrant. Two weeks later the Kansas came under attack from a Jem'Hadar attack ship, while retrieving one of her long range shuttles. The Kansas managed to destroy the ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar. Due to extensive damage on the star drive section, Captain Walker gave the order to return to the wormhole. The Kansas arrived at DS9 requesting permission to dock at one of the upper pylons Commander Sisko agreed. Walker gave his report to Starfleet Command via subspace. Kara was then assigned to other Federation starship, Kara leaves the USS Kansas after eleven years. Later Starfleet career USS Intrepid-A Borg supercube crisis In 2378, Kara served on the . The USS Intrepid-A was one of the ships to respond to the Borg supercube crisis of the Alpha Quadrant in 2380. Captain Kira and Commander Thrace joined up with the and the Intrepid joined the battle near Earth. The cube then flew into Sol to gather enough energy to spawn six smaller vessels which it used to hold Earth hostage to try and attract Jean-Luc Picard and Seven of Nine who it wished to re-assimilate. Both persons were on the Enterprise preparing plans to resist. They came to Earth with two plans; the re-activated Doomsday machine which, piloted by Seven attacked the cube, inflicting huge damage. Unfortunately the success was short lived and the cube soon began to absorb the Planet Killer too, infusing its impervious neutronium hull into the cube's own structure. Fortunately the second plan was also ready in Seven, the Endgame virus, which had been downloaded into her ready to infect the Borg with an insolvable problem should she be assimilated. As she was absorbed into the cube she sent the virus, but it was blocked by a firewall. She vented her frustrations in thought, and the Collective and Queen reacted, taunting her, but she fought back, and within the Queen Janeway reached out, and resisted, broke the firewall and allowed the cube to be infected. The Borg infected, attempted to solve the virus, causing the cube continually reconfigure, until the stresses became too much and it was destroyed. Borg Invasion of 2381 In 2381, the Borg began using the Azure Nebula's subspace tunnel network to invade Federation space. Starbase 74 was attacked by the Borg but saved by the , the and the and a fleet of Federation starships. The Starfleet vessels USS Enterprise and eventually discovered this network, and called for an allied armada to gather in the Azure Nebula against an anticipated Borg invasion. While the two vessels were investigating the network, an armada of over 7000 Borg vessels entered the Alpha Quadrant through the Azure Nebula, destroying the assembled fleet of more than 300 vessels. The USS Intrepid-A which was the only ship to survive the conflict along with the . After the battle, the Intrepid was hurriedly repaired and was immediately assigned to a Federation fleet assembled at the Vulcan system in order to prevent a Borg fleet of ten cubes from assimilating , Bajor, and eventually, Earth. Along with the and the , it was one of the first ships to open fire on the Borg fleet over Vulcan, destroying two cubes and damaging a third, beginning the Battle of Vulcan. The Intrepid fired quantum and photon torpedoes ordered by Colonel Carter at the cubes after the Borg adapted to the transphasic torpedoes. After Erika Hernandez took temporary control of the collective and ordered the cubes to fight amognst themselves, the Intrepid joined the surviving ships to destroy the remainder of the fleet. However, the Federation starships , and , managed to convince the extremely powerful Caeliar - who had inadvertently played a key role in creating the Borg - to dissolve the Borg Collective and halt the invasion. As a result of this, all of the former drones were absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt. The invasion attempt cost of 63 billion deaths and the fallout led to drastic changes in the political nature of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, including an expansion of the Khitomer Accords and the formation of the Typhon Pact. Battle of Sector 654 In 2382, the Borg tried to attack Bajor but was stopped by the Intrepid and the 147th Tactical Fleet which led to the destruction of a Borg cube and a Borg sphere in orbit of Bajor. The cube was eventually destroyed in orbit of Bajor thanks to the intervention of Federation Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira and Commander Thrace of the USS Intrepid-A. Captain Typhuss James Kira and Commander Thrace saved Bajor from assimilation. Characteristics and personality Kara thinks with her nerve endings. She not only wears her heart on her sleeve, she'll throw it at you if you're not paying attention. A rule-breaker by nature and a hell-raiser by preference, she nevertheless not only respects, but reveres the traditions and customs of the Starfleet service. Few things are guaranteed to bring a tear to her eye more than hearing the Federation anthem and watching the flag go up the halyard. She is proud of her uniform, proud of her place in the long tradition of pilots who've gone before, and is politically conservative to the point of being almost reactionary. She's also loyal to a fault, and fiercely protective of her friends and family. Category:Humans Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:F-302 pilots Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Starfleet Marine fighter pilots Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Pilots